You know, I'm unbreakable
by Lynariae
Summary: Les B.A.P sont forts et ils ne le cachent pas.


_Une song fic qu'il me tenait à cœur d'écrire car j'adore cette chanson.  
Je vous conseille d'écouter Unbreakable des B.A.P en même temps._

* * *

_Pourchassé par mon rêve, j'ai couru vers lui.__  
Chassé hors de mon sommeil, j'ai poursuivis mon rêve durant mes nuits._

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était son rêve : être ainsi, debout devant des milliers de personnes qui serait venus les voir, le voir. Ce rêve dont il ne cessait de penser la journée. Ce rêve dont il ne cesser de rêver la nuit.

_Les épaules tombantes de ces six gars sont sous les lampadaires.__  
Ils ont fait de l'ombre à leurs jours de jeunesses, ils ont courus vers leurs rêves._

Il se souvenait parfaitement de toutes ces heures qu'il passait à danser plutôt que dormir. Tous ces moments de libre où il ne devait pas rentrer dans le moule de l'élève qui doit travailler jours et nuits pour réussir ses examens. Toujours à pourchasser son rêve.

_Même si nous tombons une centaine de fois, nous nous relevons toujours, nous n'allons jamais nous effondrer.__  
Rappels-toi les sueurs et les souvenirs sans fin.__  
C'est notre seule et unique histoire, de tout._

Même s'il se fatiguait toujours plus, il continuait malgré tout à suivre ce rythme car jamais il n'aurait put abandonner la dance. Rien que d'y penser le rendait malade. La dance faisait partie intégrante de lui, peu importe ce qu'en disait ses parents.

_Je ne vais jamais me briser.__  
Je ne vais jamais m'effondrer.__  
Même si la tempête essaie de m'avaler, je suis incassable.__  
Même si je meurs je ne vais pas me briser. Même si je meurs je n'abandonnerai pas.__  
Même si mes ailes sont bafouées dans l'obscurité, tu sais, je suis incassable._

Jamais il ne décidera d'abandonner cette passion. Même si c'était la chose qui le ferait souffrir le plus au monde, il s'en fichera toujours tant qu'elle serait présente en lui. Il ne se brisera jamais peu importe les remarques car il est plus fort que tout. Même si les gens le blesseront, il montrera toujours la lumière qu'il produit quand il danse.

_Au début, quand tout le monde disait que nous ne réussirons pas,  
Nous avons serrés nos dents et aiguisé nos ailes._

Plusieurs personnes, depuis sa décision d'intégrer un groupe, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il abandonne ce rêve d'enfant car il ne réussirait jamais dans ce milieu, qu'il n'avait pas le niveau. Mais que valaient des personnes sans ambition et qui ne s'étaient jamais donné les moyens de réaliser leur souhait face à la force de son rêve ?

_Même si nous étions bouleversés et tristes, nous avons tout gardé en nous.__  
Nous avons combattu et gagné toutes nos batailles personnelles._

Bien sur qu'il avait déjà douté de lui-même. Il était humain après tout. Il s'était déjà dit qu'il idéalisait un peu trop ce qu'il voulait devenir. Mais malgré ça, jamais il n'a voulut changé d'avenir.

_Même si nous devons nous agenouiller, même si nous devons nous affronter,  
Nous n'allons jamais nous effondrer.__  
Peu importe se que les autres disaient, nous sommes devenus un.__  
Maintenant nous volons déjà au delà du ciel. Hey hey !__  
Volons, réagissons._

Il avait finalement réussit à entrer dans un label. Son talent avait été repéré par quelqu'un qui pouvait faire de lui une star. Pendant plusieurs années, il suivit un entrainement intensif sans jamais flancher. Il avait intégrer un groupe : B.A.P. Maintenant qu'il était à deux doigts de toucher son rêve, il avait la sensation de voler.

_Je ne vais jamais me briser.__  
Je ne vais jamais m'effondrer.__  
Même si la tempête essaie de m'avaler, je suis incassable.__  
Même si je meurs je ne vais pas me briser. Même si je meurs je n'abandonnerai pas.__  
Même si mes ailes sont bafouées dans l'obscurité, tu sais, je suis incassable._

Mais les épreuves se sont encore endurcies. Il donnait toujours son maximum sans jamais faillir. Il était une partie de ce groupe. Comme dans chaque édifice, s'il manque une pierre, celui-ci s'écroule. Pour lui, c'était pareil : il ne pouvait pas montrer ses faiblesses, il ne pouvait pas se briser.

_Même si nous ne pouvons pas voir la fin de ce long tunnel,  
Même si nous ne pouvons pas voir la fin de l'obscurité,  
Nous ne nous écroulerons jamais jusqu'à la fin.__  
Nous allons voler._

Même s'il avait la sensation d'être dans un brouillard complet et de ne pas savoir où il allait, il persistait à avancer. Reculer était impossible à ce stade. Il continuerait d'avancer durant toute sa vie. Son groupe était devenu sa vie et les membres, sa famille. Il ne pourrait jamais les laisser tomber.

_Essaye de me briser, même si nous so__mmes écrasés vers le bas._

_Nous nous lèverons, pour atteindre la lumière qui se trouve au bout de l'obscurité.__  
Nous allons tous voler._

Il savait que désormais, le plus dure allait arriver. Le groupe allait être lancé et il savait que tout le monde n'apprécieront pas forcement ce qu'ils feront. Mais il savait aussi que les autres seront toujours avec lui pour vaincre ceux qui veulent les écraser. Ensemble, ils se battront pour faire de B.A.P un groupe reconnu.

___UNBREAKABLE.__  
UNBREAKABLE._

_Tu sais, je suis incassable._

Il donnera toujours tout ce qu'il peut donner. Jusqu'à sa vie s'il le faut. Sa passion n'a jamais été aussi forte et il la vit aujourd'hui ouvertement.

_Je ne vais jamais me briser.__  
Je ne vais jamais m'effondrer.__  
Beaucoup de cris sortent de la foule, les projecteurs sont sur nous.__  
A Yo to times up, regardez attentivement, nous sommes un peu différent d'autres._

Il tirait toute son énergie des cris qui s'échappaient de cette masse de personnes venues les acclamer alors qu'ils débutaient à peine. Il avait beau être épuisé, le showcase battait son plein et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait que cela cesse. Leur groupe était différent des autres rookies du moment et il espérait vraiment qu'ils seraient remarqués.

_Même si je meurs je ne vais pas me briser.__  
Lève les bras vers le ciel, vers le haut, on y va !__  
Même si mes ailes sont bafouées dans l'obscurité, tu sais, je suis incassable._

Ils étaient tout les six debout devant le monde, clamant haut et fort leur existence. Ils se jurerent de continuer à voler et offrir aux fans des chansons qui leur donneront le pouvoir de poursuivre leur rêve comme eux-même l'avait fait pendant plusieurs années.

_Je ne vais jamais me briser.__  
Je ne vais jamais m'effondrer.__  
Même si la tempête essaie de m'avaler, je suis incassable.__  
Même si je meurs je ne vais pas me briser. Même si je meurs je n'abandonnerai pas.__  
Même si mes ailes sont bafouées dans l'obscurité, tu sais, je suis incassable._

Désormais, tout avait vraiment commencé. Lui et ses amis montreront au monde de ce dont ils sont capables. Ils s'appellent Bang YongGuk, Kim HimChan, Jung DaeHyun, Mun JongUp, Yoo YoungJae et Choi JunHong et ils poursuivront la meilleure, absolue et parfaite valeur.

**THEY ARE B.A.P ! YES SIR !**


End file.
